Anime Romance -- Fairy Tail - Random Couples
by emeralddrop
Summary: [From my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.] Full of one-shots of random couples that I don't really tend to write for.
1. Fallin' For You - Cappy

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Fallin' For You**_

**[Cappy]**

* * *

**This is actually from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_This is from before I was improving. ;-; Enjoy to the best of your abilities I guess._

* * *

"Hey, Carla?" asked a blue neko.

"Yes, he-cat?" Carla asked, looking at Happy.

"Shouldn't we go visit the rest of the Exceeds? We haven't see them in a while!" Now Happy was eating a fish.

Typical, Carla thought.

"Yeah! You should definitely go Carla! I'll be fine by myself for a day," Wendy butted in, since she had heard what Happy had asked.

"Humph," Carla crossed her arms. Then sighed. "Fine,".

"Yes!" Cried out Happy. "Let's leave!"

Happy started to drag Carla out of the guild hall.

"What?! Now?! But-"

"Come on Carla! They don't live that far!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hey, Luce?" Asked Natsu, interrupting Lucy's conversation with Levy.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied, kind of annoyed.

"Have you seen Happy? I can't find him any where!"

"Oh, Happy? I think Carla and Happy went off somewhere, together."

"Without me?"

"Natsu! Let them have their alone time..." Lucy turned back to Levy, completely ignoring Natsu.

Fortunately, Grey decided to pick a fight with Natsu just then.

"Hey! Flame Brain!"

"What'da ya just call me, Ice Pee?!"

* * *

_**With Happy and Carla...**_

They were now walking in the forest.

"He-cat. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Carla asked, annoyed. She was pretty sure that Happy had no idea where he was going.

"Aye!" Happy said, confidently. But he wasn't thinking about that.

After a couple hours of walking in circles, they decided to head back to the guild, because it was getting dark.

"We couldn't find them!" cried Happy.

"Oh shush he-cat."

"B-But!" Happy said.

Happy was now walking a couple feet behind Carla, with her leading them back to the guild.

Then the heard a big _CRACK!_

"Carla! Watch out!" Yelled Happy.

"Huh?"

Carla looked up to see a giant tree trunk about to fall on her. She froze in fear.

"CARLA!"

And the blue neko did something rather brave. Even for Happy.

He summoned his wings and used his Super Speed, grabbing Carla, a moment before she got crushed, and almost had his tail removed.

But of course, the blue neko didn't watch where he was going.

"ITTE!"

Happy had just flew into a tree and dropped Carla. But lucky enough for her, there was a soft patch of grass sitting right there. Unlucky for Happy...he had gotten his head stuck in a hole in the tree.

Carla looked up, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. As she saw what had happened to Happy, she smiled. (a/N I've noticed that's really rare...) The stupid he-cat had saved her. Not for the first time either, she thought, remembering Edolas.

"Carla! Carla! Help me out!" Happy screamed interrupting Carla's thoughts.

"Stupid he-cat..." she muttered, as she got up, summoned her wings, and started to get Happy unstuck.

* * *

_So there you have it; that cute little neko couple that should be together. ^-^ If you ship Panther Lily with Carla . . . just no. Please don't._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	2. Noodle Shop - Everelf

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Noodle Shop**_

**[EverElf / ****_εℓғмαη αη∂ εvεяgяεεη_]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_This has my OC, Emerald from one of my other books. I dunno why. Enjoy._

* * *

"What if we're caught?! I don't want to be caught! We can't let them know!"

"But-"

"No! Don't do your 'I'm a Man' stuff now!"

Emerald cracked a smile. She had just happened to walk into this restaurant, after hours of intense training. And it was kinda nice listening to the two love birds squabble over little things, after all the intense stuff happening. Besides, she could tell that these two would be together for a long time. Emerald was kinda surprised why they were hiding their relationship. They were a cute couple. She had even thought that before she had personally met them. Because, I mean duh. I've known them as only an anime.

"Say 'AH' Elfie"

Emerald snickered. Elfie?

"A man can feed-"

**SLAP!**

"I m-mean that it's man to have your woman feed you!"

Emerald nearly lost all self-control. She was bound to laugh very hard if she didn't get out of here. Then she yawned. It was getting late.

"Here's your food," the waitress said, interrupting my thoughts, putting down two boxes of rice noodles. She smiled and handed her the jewels, then grabbed the two boxes, while getting up.

It was time for her to go...besides, let the couple have their alone time without anyone spying on them.

But as Emerald walked out of the door, she heard something she wish she could unhear. Like seriously. Just erase it!

"Elfman...Don't you think it would be nice to have children?"

* * *

_They're already canon. Kay?_

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	3. A Forced Relationship - Maki

** [Fairy Tail]**

_**A Forced Relationship**_

**[Maki / **_**ℓαкι x мαx**_**]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_This one-shot contains an OC from one of my other books. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emerald walked into the guild hall, humming. Yup, she was happy. Even if, for the last three hours she had been training. With Laxus. (UGH.)

She walked over to the bar, and sat down.

"Hey Mira, slide me a peach!" I yelled.

Mira, who was on the other side of the bar, smiled. "Course!".

She put down the cup she had been cleaning, and grabbed a peach from one of the cabinets. Mira then tossed it to Emerald. Emerald caught it and then bit into it. The sugary juice ran into her mouth. Delicious. Definitely better than home's.

A minute later, somebody tapped Emerald's shoulder. She spun around to find...Laki? What did she want?

"Ummm... I-I kinda of need help. Umm... do y-you mind h-helping me?" she stuttered.

Emerald raised an eyebrow. Usually, the guild members stayed away from her, because...well she was slightly on the rude side to them. Most of the time anyways.

"What do you need help with?"

Laki looked around nervously. "Umm... Can we talk about this outside? Please?".

Emerald nodded, and Laki lead me outside. The moment we were a good distance away from the guild hall, she spun around and faced Emerald. Laki started to twiddle her fingers.

Emerald looked at her, impatient. "Well?"

"I...I..." Laki started.

"SPIT. IT. OUT," Emerald snapped.

"IreallylikesomebodyandhisnameisMaxandyouknowhe'sreallycuteand,*breathes* Ijustreallyreallylike-"

"Whoa," Emerald put her hands in front of her. "Slow down their, girl. You like someone?".

"Umm... Yeah. I like Max...". Laki looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Well then..." Emerald smiled. She always thought Laki and Max were a cute couple.

Emerald turned around and then started walking back to the guild.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Laki shrieked.

Emerald just grinned evilly.

Mira Jane was not the only matchmaker around here.

She marched into the guild hall and over to Max who was talking to Natsu. Emerald then said to Max, "Come on, little boy," and started to drag Max by the ear, over to Laki who just entered the guild hall.

"HEY! I was talking to him you know!" Natsu cried out.

Emerald rolled my eyes, and saw Gray watching me walk pass. "Hey Gray, mind helping me out a bit and getting Flamebrain focused on something else?".

"Uh, yeah..." he mumbled. Then started to walk over to Natsu.

Let's get out of here, Emerald thought. She speed-walked out the door, grabbing onto Laki on the way out.

"Hey what are you doing?!" "What's going on?!" "Let me go!" "Emerald!" were some of the complaints coming from Max and Laki. Emerald just ignored them and smiled.

A minute later, she reached the noodle shop she had been to yesterday. She dragged them in and asked for a table for two. In one of the locked rooms. Yup, they had locked rooms.

Everybody in the shop was staring as Emerald dragged the two complaining wizards to the second room, and tossed them in one of the locked rooms. She then, hurriedly, locked the door, and fled the building.

* * *

**_Next Day... _**

Emerald walked into the guild hall to see a blushing Laki and Max holding hands. Job well done.

She slid pass the crowd of congratulating guild members, and sat at the bar.

"The regular?" Mira asked.

"Yup," Emerald nodded.

Mira slid her a glass of lemonade. Emerald sighed, and sipped some. Once again, more delicious than home...

"So, Emerald. I heard you helped get those two together," Mira said, smiling evilly, and pointing at the new couple.

"Yup. What about it?" I asked.

"Well I need help with something," Mira looked back at me.

I smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, just another couple..."

"Deal."

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	4. Forgiving - Jerza

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Forgiving**_

**[Jerza]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Jerza is such a good couple._

* * *

Erza sighed as she looked out into the sunset.

_It looks just like the sunset from when Jellal and I. . ._

She shook her head. That could never happen.

She was of an official guild.

He was of a dark guild.

But. . . he was trying to do good.

Erza sighed. There was really no getting around these things. . .

Then a shadow appeared from behind her, without her sensing it. But that's not what surprised her.

It was his voice.

"Erza. . ."

She spun around, her red hair whipping around her like a veil.

Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

She barely managed to breathe out his name.

"J-Jellal. . ."

She stood in shock, looking at the blue-haired man, whose face was impassive.

"What a-are you doing here?" she stuttered out. "You k-know you could get c-caught by the council!"

Jellal's impassive face broke into a small smile.

"Don't worry, Erza. I have means of getting away,".

_M-Means? But. . .he didn't answer my first question!_

"And as an answer to your first question. . .", Jellal continued.

"H-Huh? Wha-".

Jellal stepped forward and wrapped Erza with his arms.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Erza's heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. She had completely froze up.

"I. . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done,".

Erza unfroze, confused as to why he was saying sorry.

_But. . .doesn't he know that I've already forgiven him?_

She looked up to the blunette - to see him crying.

His eyes were shut and the tears were pouring down his face.

Erza opened her mouth to say something, but she found she couldn't. There was nothing she could say. Nothing to comfort this boy, now man, from her childhood days.

The man who she had fallen for.

But, she knew she could do something.

Erza went up onto her toes and did something they had nearly done a very long time ago.

A thing they should've done.

She kissed him.

Jellal immediately stopped crying and froze up at the feel of her lips on his. His eyes had widened as well as he looked down at the red-head who was kissing him.

The one who he had nearly killed, broke, and did break the heart of.

And even through all of that. . .She had still forgiven him.

Even when he hadn't forgiven himself, she had forgiven him.

Now, she was kissing him.

Because she had _fallen in love _with him.

And he would gladly return the feelings.

_But I'll never forgive myself. . . _Jellal thought to himself as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
